Modern computing devices continue to incorporate a growing number of components. For example, modern computing devices may include sensors that can provide additional information to the computing device about the surrounding environment. In some examples, the sensors may include a Global Positioning System (also referred to herein as GPS) radio, a real-time clock, or a magnetometer. A GPS radio may detect the change in location of a computing device. In some embodiments, a real-time clock may detect the time for the computing device from various sources, such as the International Atomic Time, among others. A magnetometer may detect the direction the computing device is traveling. As the number of sensors included in a computing system increases, the amount of power to operate the sensors also increases.